


Resized

by Konoto



Series: Tony Stark as a dad [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark actual A+ dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoto/pseuds/Konoto
Summary: And that's why trainees don't take on bad guys on their own.





	Resized

**Author's Note:**

> Thousand thanks to everyone show been reading this series and leaves kudos and comments!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Ava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilanterel=) for the beta-reading!
> 
> Prompts are more than welcome.

“See? This is why you don’t go out on missions or get involved into any Avengers business unless it is under the supervision of one of us.”

Tony’s tired voice made Kamala look down in shame. It wasn’t that Mr. Stark yelled, she had never seen him doing it, but it was that ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed’ tone that made her feel worse than to be yelled at. She looked up to him, so did Peter. Ever since she was smaller she looked up to the Avengers, but Iron Man had always been her favorite, no matter what people said about him. But now she had disappointed him.

She heard Tony sigh and stand up from his seat, she saw just how exhausted he looked and that made her feel a whole lot worse. Neither of them had meant to give Mr. Stark any difficulties and they had only wanted to help, they wanted him to be proud of them, they wanted to be heroes like him, even if Mr. Stark didn’t consider himself a hero. And that had been something quite heartbreaking and a bit of a shock; the image the public seemed to have of Mr. Stark was completely wrong compared to reality. No one talked about how kind he was, how attentive and how selfless he was, how he would listen to them almost at any time, even when he was busy, if they had any questions or problems of whatever kind, from simple homework to bully problems –in Peter’s case- to pretty much anything. And that filled Kamala with anger and frustration, especially whenever she heard someone talking bad about him, because they couldn’t see him the way they did.

“I’m sorry.” Kamala said, her voice trembling slightly and her eyes itched with unshed tears.

“Hey, hey.” Tony’s voice grew closer and Kamala felt a warm hand being placed on her shoulder, squeezing it. “Whatever’s wrong, we’ll find a way to fix it.” He offered a little smile that surely was meant to calm her but just made it all worse.

Because he wasn’t getting mad, he seemed to act like all those times he got a phone call and there was yet another thing for him to fix, for him to deal with, and Kamala had wanted to help him instead of giving him more problems. She could feel the warm tears start to roll down her face, she bit her lower lip to keep herself grounded, though it wasn’t helping at all.

“Come on.”

Kamala looked up and saw Mr. Stark opening his arms and she didn’t need to be told twice. She moved closer to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes and just holding onto him. For someone who seemed to avoid physical contact with pretty much everyone, Kamala noticed, he gave pretty good hugs.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we might have a problem.” Maria Hill’s voice came through, getting their attention.

__

“A problem is a nice way to put it.” Rhodey had that no-shit-Sherlock tone he got whenever he expected people to tell him the nonsense they said was just a joke.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. What the hell was he supposed to say to May now? “For how long?”

“The doctors don’t know yet, maybe getting someone else’s second opinion would be a good idea.” Maria said and Tony knew quite well what she was trying to do there.

“No, absolutely no, Strange won’t touch him.” Tony surprised himself as well as Maria.

“It’s highly probable the spell will wear off in a few days…” Vision’s ever calm voice spoke up.

“What if it doesn’t?” Tony hadn’t meant to snap at the android but he couldn’t exactly keep calm when they had such situation in their hands.

“Then we’ll deal with it.” Rhodey got in between, “It’s been a long day and everyone needs to rest” he set a hand on Tony’s shoulder “I’ll keep an eye out on any new reports the doctors might give and I’ll try to contact Banner“.

“He won’t-“

“He will, I can be very convincing” Rhodey cut him short. “But until then, we all need to go back home”.

“Then what? I can’t just take the kid back to his aunt and tell her ‘hey, guess what? Your nephew got turned back to a toddler’.” Tony sat heavily on one of the uncomfortable chairs against the wall.

“We’ll come up with something, school related maybe.” Rhodey tried to comfort the brunet as well as keeping himself calm too, even if it was difficult. They’ve had it worse. “In the meantime why don’t you go see him? I know you want to at least check on him”.

__

“As soon as you get back to your… Not-squealing-less-squishy self, you’ll be grounded.” Tony said, trying to keep his features as serious as he could but it was hard to when you were talking to a toddler less than a year old, with big round eyes and an almost toothless smile except for two little bunny teeth.

“He likes you.” Kamala said, much calmer now, with a smile as she looked at Peter, turned into a toddler by some poorly aimed spell, paw at Mr. Stark’s hands with his own tiny, chubby ones as he babbled.

“Well, I’d be sort of offended if he didn’t.” Tony said, letting the little boy wrap his tiny hand around his finger and squeeze and shake, Tony even smiled a bit when Peter looked up at him.

It wasn’t a rare sight at all, Peter looking up at Mr. Stark as if the sun set on the man’s shoulders, not that Kamala denied she had had the same look of fondness and admiration, but it wasn’t the same when there was a small child instead of the teenage boy. It was quite adorable.

“We’ll find someone to take care of you for a couple of days while we sort all this mess out.” Tony spoke to the little boy.

There were no coos, no baby-talk like the nurse had tried to do to calm Peter down, which was a complete failure. The man was talking to him in the same way he always did, and that was something Kamala really appreciated; if there was something any teenager hated was to be treated like a child who couldn’t understand, to be talked down at to as if they couldn’t think for themselves. Tony talked to them the same way he did with any other person, except maybe Colonel Rhodes, he was a special case.

Tony looked up when Rhodey walked in with Vision.

“There’s one agent set up to take care of him and I already called his aunt, don’t ask me how I did it because I don’t know.” Rhodey started before Tony could even open his mouth.

And Kamala bit her tongue to keep herself from complaining. It wasn’t right to leave Peter with someone he didn’t know: he had cried nonstop while he was being looked over by the doctors, surely scared as hell by so many strangers around him, he had only calmed down when he was put in a room and Kamala had been allowed to see him. Peter had stopped crying then but he looked still stressed. It changed when Mr. Stark walked in. The little boy was all smiles and babbles.

Said agent along with a nurse walked into the room. They seemed nice enough, the agent looked like a kind woman and so did the nurse. But they were strangers, and Kamala would bite anyone who tried to take her friend away. Well, maybe not bite, since it wasn’t very nice, but at least she would protest, very loudly.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t think this is a good idea, I mean… We can take care of him.” she stuttered a bit when all eyes were on her. Kamala looked down briefly, twisting her fingers nervously.

“Kamala, this is not that simple.” Rhodey started.

“Yes, we can take him to the compound, he has his room there and Friday can get some baby stuff.” She spoke quickly, trying to say everything she wanted to before being interrupted.

“He’s not a puppy you found and decided to take home, he’s a kid, and we don’t even know if he still has his powers.” Tony pulled away from the bed, carefully untangling the little boy’s hands from his fingers.

The kid’s former smile faded slowly, looking down at his now empty, little hands as his brain slowly worked the fact that Tony had pulled away. A pout curved in his mouth as he looked up at the man longingly as if hoping he would come back.

“Besides, we’re not equipped to take care of a kid, hell, I can barely take care of myself.” Tony said and stopped, realizing he might’ve said a bit too much. “The important thing is that he can’t stay and he’ll be safer in properly qualified hands.”

Kamala watched helplessly as Mr. Stark stepped aside, allowing the nurse and the agent to come further in up to the bed. The agent carefully picked Peter up, even smiling at him but as soon as that happened, Kamala saw the little boy’s face changing from confused to scared. The pout became wider and more evident and soon enough there were the tell-tale sniffs that might become powerful wails soon enough. The agent tried, in vain, to rock the child and shush him with gentle words but the only thing she managed to do was to make it worse. Large brown eyes started to fill with tears and Kamala felt the need to reach out and take Peter from her and calm him down on her own, but it seemed like Peter had other ideas in mind. Peter looked around as if looking for help and only stopped when he set his eyes on Tony, pouting and whimpering and holding his chubby little arms out for him, making grabby hands as if asking to be picked up. And despite of what many said, Tony wasn’t a heartless man. He approached and gently took the kid from the agent’s arms, rubbing the little boy’s back as Peter curled up against the curve of his neck and shoulder.

“Come on, kid, don’t made the nice lady feel bad,” Tony spoke, looking down slightly, trying to catch the baby’s eyes. “We can always find someone else if you don’t like her.” he said, not really minding how the agent might feel for what he just said, she looked rather relieved not to have to deal with a wailing kid. “Now, why don’t you go with Agent Hill, she’ll find you some nice toys to play with for now while we find you a new nanny?” Tony smiled a bit as Peter looked up at him, sniffing but a bit less keen on destroying everyone’s ears.

Tony walked a couple of steps towards Maria, she didn’t look to happy to be given the task but she didn’t complain and held her arms out to take Peter with her. Instead of going easily, Peter held for dear like with tiny hands to Tony’s jacket, whimpering and complaining and after a couple of tries, Tony didn’t have the heart to keep attempting to dislodge the kid off him, he just let the little boy curl up against his chest, his little head resting on the crook of his neck.

“Looks like he picked his nanny already.” Rhodey, the bastard, said and Tony could hear the smile on his voice without even having to turn around to see him.

It was going to be a long couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://konoto.tumblr.com)


End file.
